


Cold's Kitchen

by musicmillennia



Series: Ramsay Rory Collection (HK au) [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Hell's Kitchen AU, Len's not here to break you out of The Cage, M/M, Red vs. Blue No Prison Rules, Teams are gonna Get Fucked by Chicken, and cold, but don't worry Mick it's only Figuratively
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9303887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmillennia/pseuds/musicmillennia
Summary: Due to the endless complaints from the teams, Chef Rory decides to give the contestants what they want: for someone with a cooler head to take control. So his partner of 30 years will take his place for one episode.Leonard has worked on the line before. He's also shown ability and authority. But in the end he chose architecture school, not culinary. The teams are looking forward to this.(The teams are going to be destroyed.)





	1. Unboxing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ittybittymattycommittee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ittybittymattycommittee/gifts).



> This is the Thing I posted last night on Tumblr. But I'm way more open to people also posting stuff with this au??? :D it's very fun, trust me!

The teams gather in the empty dining room before a scrutinizing Chef Rory. With his hulking muscles under his chef jacket and crossed arms, he strikes quite a figure.

"Alright," he says, "today we're gonna do somethin' a little different. You guys seem to think I don't know what you say in those interviews every episode."

The teams pale.

Slowly, Mick starts pacing back and forth in front of them. "Lotsa things you've said about me. And what you wanna  _do_ t'me."

(In blue filter, team members saying: "I wanna punch him in his fucking face!"/"He can ram his steak right up his ass!"/"Fucking self-entitled bastard."/"Y'know I've never seen him cook in the kitchen? What the fuck?")

"So," Mick says, "since you're all so  _clearly_ done with how I try to actually get you to cook something halfway decent for once in your damn lives, I'm not gonna bother tonight."

He comes to a stop. There's a predator's sneer on his face.

"You want me out? Fine. Today, I wash my hands of you fucks. Hell, I'll take a fuckin' nap!"

The teams gape and whisper amongst themselves.

(Holly on the Red Team shakes her clasped hands above her head. "Thank you Jesus! Thank you,  _Jesus_!")

(Cisco of the Blue Team sighs. "I'm so happy. Like, really. He can finally go home, take a Xanax, and we can  _breathe_.")

Amaya strolls to Mick's side, smiling with deceptive nonchalance.

"I will be gone as well," she says, "since the one who will be working with you is bringing their own sous chef. But don't worry: Kendra's still around."

("Kendra?" Red Team Natalie says, "We can deal with Kendra. She's cool.")

("Thank God," Blue Team Greg groans, "I couldn't handle another animal side-eye!")

"Are you ready to meet your substitute baby sitter?" Mick asks.

"Yes, Chef!" the teams chorus.

Mick and Amaya turn, and two people walk around the corner. The contestants blink owlishly as Leonard Rory and his sister Lisa walk up.

"My partner Leonard will be taking my place," Mick says as Len settles at his side looking like the cat got the cream. "His sister, Lisa, will be his other sous chef. They've run lines before, and as you all know, Snart can actually cook a fucking risotto."

Len holds out some car keys. Mick snatches them, jingling them happily on his palm.

"Good luck," Amaya says.

Mick cackles the whole way out.

Once they're gone, Lisa and Leonard look to the contestants.

"I've written a few culinary books," Leonard says, "I've worked in plenty of kitchens, done plenty of jobs in them. But primarily, I'm an architect, she's a mechanical engineer."

The contestants look positively delighted.

("I remember when he came behind the line," Holly of the Red Team says, "he's a little sharp, but in the end? I think we can handle him.")

("Snart is terrifying," Blue Team's Cisco says. "And so is his sister. Like, I don't think you know Mick Rory for 30 years and come out unscathed.")

("This is gonna be the best," Red Team's Rosa says, "I can't wait. You run a line a few times, work in a few restaurants? Okay. But you don't run  _this_ kitchen with that little experience. We can finally just relax and cook!")

Leonard smirks. "Now then. Mick's left me in charge for the day, which means I've also got a challenge for you, the reward, and the punishment."

Lisa bats her eyelashes. "Just a way of getting to know you and your cooking styles. I wasn't in the kitchen for Family Night, so I'm looking forward to it."

("His sister's  _hot_ ," Greg of the Blue Team says, "I can't wait to work with her. Though I don't know how much work she's gonna do with an engineering degree." He laughs.)

"The challenge is waiting for you in the dorms," Leonard says. "I'll see you back here in eight minutes. Off you go."

 

Back in the dorms, every contestant finds a blue box covered with snowflakes at the foot of their beds.

"So Rory's hot and he's cold," Holly laughs.

"Aw, that's romantic," Natalie says.

Then they open their boxes.

Cisco screeches among loud shouts of "what the  _fuck_?!"

The camera zooms into one of the boxes. They're actually coolers, and they hold a batch of dead chicken, head and all.

Greg doubles over and laughs. "I was  _not_ expecting that. Ho-lee  _shit_."

("Okay, so, fucked up sense of humor!" Red Team's Natalie says, "Guess you can't be married to Chef Rory without  _something_ fucking you up.")

When the teams get back to the dining room, Kendra's joined Lisa behind Leonard. Leonard, who looks pleased as punch.

"Chicken," Leonard says, "is very commonly used. In my experience, it's used almost  _too_ often. It takes real skill to make a trite ingredient a treat."

Lisa and Kendra give each other a look.

"I will give you..." Leonard tilts his head. "Thirty minutes. Let's see if you can cook it all the way through."

He eyes Greg.

(Greg shakes his head. "I'm already done with this guy. Married to a renowned chef, cooks a little risotto for his kid, and suddenly he thinks he can give  _me_ that look? Fuck him!")

"Time starts..."

The cameras don't need to add anything. Leonard waits a while all by himself.

"Now."

The contestants jump to the kitchen.

Leonard, Lisa, and Kendra sit at a nice table with a white tablecloth and fancy silverware. They drink wine and watch impassively as everyone struggles and scrambles.

"Where is the colander?!"

"I don't have a spoon! I don't have a fucking spoon!"

The three at the table smirk.

"How _ever_ will they get by without Mick?" Kendra asks.

Leonard grins deviously and takes another long, red sip.


	2. First Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final eight are judged on their chicken. Len is not one of the judges.
> 
> Underestimation is such a fun game to play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be strictly in Len's POV, so no little bts parentheses. It's also why it's so short; this is meant to be a little glimpse, something to hold you over until dinner service begins ;)

"5...4...3...2...1, and serve!" Kendra calls.

Shiny silver covers are lined up on the blue and red counter. The teams line up: four on the Blue Team, four on the Red Team. Jacelyn was eliminated. How Greg wasn't, Len has no idea.

No, Len will not forget that risotto. It had been for his daughter. Greg is supposed to be an executive chef. Cece's pleading with Mick still shouldn't have changed his well-deserved elimination.

But he digresses.

They all look smug and excited. Len's seen those looks many times in his life. It's the look of conmen who think they've got an easy target.

How cute. Almost makes Len want to adjust his plans. But that would take all the fun out of this little adventure.

Len stands with his sister and Kendra.

"It so quiet in here!" Holly says, to universal agreement from her fellow contestants.

The only one who has the good sense to stay quiet is Cisco, who keeps eyeing him with the anxiety he should have.

Hm.

"Now," Len says, "Kendra will be judging your dishes. I've called in some friends of mine to judge with her, both from my hometown, Central City. Hartley Rathaway, owner of the Rathaway restaurant chain and head chef of his Central City branch."

Hartley all but glides in with his usual cockiness in a nice dark green suit and new haircut. He shakes hands with Lisa and Kendra and winks at Len.

"And Roy Bivolo, who you may know as the sous chef at my partner's Central City restaurant, Heat Wave."

Len tries not to grin at that name. He didn't come up with it, but it's ridiculous enough to be good.

"Both of these men have cooked plenty of chicken in their careers. I wouldn't disappoint them."

Hartley and Roy smirk at each other as they sit on either side of Kendra. Lisa lightly brushes against Len's arm with a secret smile as she steps off to the side with him. They have to make it very clear that Len won't be judging the dishes.

Underestimation is such a fun game to play.

Greg, Len's pleased to note, can't cook chicken right either. His dish has great presentation, but Kendra, Hartley and Roy have a great time tearing down his chicken stir fry. Kendra tries not to look as malicious as Hartley and Roy, but Len knows her too well to know she  _hates_ it when a bird's not cooked right.

Besides him, only the bare minimum manage to make the chicken somewhat creatively. But how would Len know? After all, he's just  _married_ to the culinary world.

Blue Team wins by the skin of their teeth and Cisco's way with spices. That kid works his best under pressure; a good quality to have when you're working with Mick's hot head.

"Well done," Len tells him, though it looks like the Blue Team thinks he's talking to all of them. "After this challenge, my friends and I planned a nice, relaxing day to celebrate the switch. Get everyone used to a somewhat quieter setting. As winners, you're all welcome to join us at Larchmont Sanctuary Spa."

The Blue Team nearly falls over each other. The Red Team sighs silently.

"As for the losers," Len says, "we'll be changing the dining room a bit for tomorrow night's service. You'll be cleaning up and decorating. And tomorrow, make sure that both kitchens are prepped. Try not to look so blue."

 

Len sends Mick a few pictures of Roy with cucumbers over his eyes and Kendra having a religious experience just looking at the options she can choose from after being lumped with supervising the losers last time. Poor thing.

Mick sends back pictures of himself and their kids at home watching cartoons. He's in pajamas after eleven o'clock for the first time in years. Len hasn't seen him so happy since that huge fire in season 4.

The contestants might be a bunch of rug rats, but Len's willing to shoulder them a while longer.

By the end, Len hears the men talking amongst themselves about how easygoing he is. They're so relieved that they'll be able to cook without a chef breathing down their necks...and how awesome it'll be to have a hot girl in the kitchen, did you  _see_ Lisa in the mud bath?

Cisco keeps his mouth shut. Walter follows his example. Maybe, just maybe, Len will have mercy on those two.

Maybe.

 

The dining room has gone from reds and golds to blues and silvers. The air conditioning's cranked to max, and snowflake emblems have been engraved onto a special edition of the menu.

Mick should've known better than to tell Len to go nuts.

The contestants line up before evening dismissal. Reminds Len of some boarding school...then again...

"People say I'm the cold to Mick's heat," Len says, "I thought I'd drive that point a little harder, since Mick himself likes to show how hot he burns. But why settle for just  _telling_ him about my adjustments? Tomorrow night, Mick will be one of the diners instead of expediting." Mouth drop. "I trust you won't let him down just because he's not here to whip you into shape. I'll see you in the morning."

As the contestants file out, Len turns to Kendra and Lisa.

"Ready for tomorrow morning?" he asks quietly.

The women grin with sharp teeth.

"This is gonna be fun," Lisa says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> side note: i know nothing about LA and Googled some spas there, and Larchmont looked like it had a good rating soo


	3. Dinner Service

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is Time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO SORRY to ittybitty for taking this long. They've been so patient. I don't deserve such generosity. I'm notoriously terrible with chapter stories; it's why I usually do oneshots instead.
> 
> SO HERE IT IS: The Dinner Service.

At five am on the dot, Sous Chefs Lisa and Kendra creep into the dorms. Kendra takes Red, Lisa Blue.

At five am on the dot, they start banging two big pans together.

"You have recipes to learn! Up and at 'em!" Kendra shouts.

"Don't keep my brother waiting!" Lisa says.

(Red Team's Holly has her head in her hands. "Like, really? Seriously? I thought we wouldn't have to go through this.")

(Blue Team's Walter groans. "Just  _one_ episode. Is that too much to ask? Ap _parent_ ly!")

"Get your jackets on, let's go!" Kendra orders. "Down in the kitchen in ten!  _Move it_!"

 

Ten minutes later, the teams are lined up. Len calmly sits at the same white-clothed table, only this time he's sipping coffee from a fancy saucer painted with a winter landscape. He's dressed impeccably, from his black Oxfords to his long black coat and tie.

"Good morning," he says calmly, "I see you set your alarms. Well done."

("Fuck this guy," Greg snaps. "Seriously,  _fuck 'im_.")

("I mean," Cisco says, "he's married to Chef Rory. I can't say I'm surprised that his sense of humor got a little fucked.")

"Now then," Len says, "Mick's been kind enough to make a new menu just for tonight. Today, you will be learning that menu. But first: my sister and Kendra had to get out of bed far earlier than you did. They deserve a nice breakfast. Classic English. You have...twenty minutes. Go."

He says the last word as casually as the rest, so for a moment, nobody moves. Then he raises his eyebrow and they all whirl around.

"Aw, Lenny," Lisa says, sitting next to her brother, "how sweet of you."

"I just hope they're up to it," Kendra says.

"We can only hope," Len replies. Then he gestures to the assorted cups, cream, sugar, milk, and kettle on the table. "Coffee?"

 

Only about three people can make a good English. Kendra does most of the talking, but Lisa and Len look severely unimpressed.

("Whatever man," says Greg, "it's not like they know food like I do. And Kendra's no Chef Rory.")

("I'm just happy to be alive," Cisco says with a big grin. "Like,  _Kendra Saunders_ called  _my_ beans the best she's ever had. Even if my team lost, I'm like. _Day made_." He waves his hands with incoherent happy sounds.)

"Alright," Len says, "since you all have to learn a new menu, I'll go easy on the losers. Work with Boy Scout over there," nodding to a now pouting Ray, "and get this place spotless. Red Team, carry out the rest of your previous punishment and prep both kitchens after learning the menu. Now then."

The new menu features the structure of three appetizers, two entrees, and two desserts. To learn how to make them, Chef Rory makes a surprise appearance.

Len has a TV brought in DVDs stacked on top.

("Are we in elementary school?" Red Team's Holly asks.)

("I feel like we're about to watch an evil version of Bill Nye the Science guy," Cisco says.)

Chef Rory appears on the screen. He appears to be in a home kitchen, a sleek black granite counter before him and a fridge covered in children's drawings behind him. But he's still got his white chef's jacket, sleeves rolled to the elbow, and his sinister smirk.

"Havin' a nice time coolin' off with my partner?" he says, "Don't get used to it. But if you don't do this menu right tonight, get used to gettin' fucked up. Let's start with the French onion soup."

And so, through his DVDs, the chefs learn that they'll be making: French onion soup, Caesar salad, and antipasto squares filled with roasted bell peppers, meats and cheeses. For the entrees, there's spaghetti with turkey chili and maple glazed chicken with apples and maple syrup. And finally, the desserts are slices of classic pumpkin pie and mint chocolate cake.

("Chicken...with apples...and  _maple syrup_?" Red Team's Holly says. "Are they out of their minds?")

("I just hope the customers don't mind. I mean, that's what you get from a guy who can only cook risottos," Greg says.)

"Now that you've learned the menu," Len says, "get busy on your punishments. I'll see you all at dinner."

 

_Just Before Dinner Service_

Len saunters in with Lisa and Kendra. Someone else is with them.

"Holy shit," Walter murmurs.

Chef Rory bares his teeth. Without his chef's jacket, he looks odd. Instead, he's wearing a pressed red dress shirt and black jeans that complement his figure incredibly well.

("I did  _not_ know Chef Rory could look that hot," Holly says. The camera films a once-over of Chef Rory with a pink-tinted screen and romantic music. "Like. Wow.")

"Surprise," Chef Rory says―he sounds like a monster in a cave.

"Guess who's decided to join us for dinner," Len says. "Not directly, of course. That's still my job."

Chef Rory bumps shoulders with him. "Lenny here was nice enough to gimme a chef's table. So I'll be able to sit back and watch  _everything_."

("Oh  _fuck_ ," Greg says.)

"Would you like to do the honors, partner?" Mick says.

Len smirks. "Boy Scout. Open Hell's Kitchen."

"Nah," Mick says, " _Cold's_ Kitchen."

They smile at each other. Kendra and Lisa share a look.

 

_Dinner Service_

"Remember, Mick," Len says as Chef Rory sits down, "stay where you are."

Chef Rory grins. "Why would I wanna get up when I get to watch  _this_?"

When Len walks away, Chef Rory looks at the camera pointed at his face. "You're the lucky guy who gets to sit next to me? You should order somethin' too."

A voice replies behind the camera, "I-I don't think that's allowed, sir."

"Oh please. It's  _my_ show. Order somethin'. It'll be hilarious. Hey, Haircut."

Customers start ordering. Len calls out the appetizers in a clear, stern tone.

(Greg scoffs. "Am I worried? No. Chef Rory might be here, but he's on the sidelines. His  _partner_? I'm not intimidated.")

("Uh,  _yes_?" Cisco squeaks, "I'm  _terrified_!")

("For better or worse," Walter says, "it's game on.")

 

Appetizers go smoothly.

"Why don't they cook like this for me?" Chef Rory says after taking a bite of his chicken. "Assholes."

Then the entrees arrive.

Chef Rory starts laughing. He doesn't stop.

 

Rosa takes her plate up. 

Len stares.

She swallows. "Is. Is something wrong, sir?"

Len takes a spoon from seemingly out of nowhere and scoops the chili. He holds it out to her, still not saying a word.

Rosa takes a nervous taste. She flinches. "Over cooked."

"I suggest you try again," Len says coldly.

Rosa scurries off―"Chef. Your plate."―She starts running.

("Damn!" Rosa says, "I got  _chills_! Actual chills! The guy's like an iceberg!" Ominous blizzard noises play as the camera zooms in on Len.)

Over at the Blue Team, Lisa glides over to Greg's station, honey venom smile on her face.

"Hello, Greg," she simpers.

Greg smirks, obviously trying to be charming. "Hey."

"Aren't you finished garnishing that yet? It's been a while."

"Just finishing up."

Lisa leans down to look. She looks back at Greg. "It doesn't look like you're finishing up."

She puts a hand on his shoulder. Greg hisses in pain.

"Word of advice," Lisa says, "stop staring at my ass and get to work. Otherwise I'll just  _have_ to report you." She pouts. "And we don't want that, do we?"

"Uh―n-no?" Greg says.

Lisa pats his cheek. "Get busy."

("Fuck!" Greg snaps, "What a bitch! I take it back. She is  _not_ worth it.")

Greg brings up the plate.

Len stares. Calmly, he asks, "Who garnished this?"

Greg scrunches his face. "I did, Mr. Rory."

"Hm. Tell me, Greg, do you know what a garnish looks like?"

"Do  _you_?"

Slowly, Len looks up.

("Hey, Greg, can I have your jacket when you die?" Walter asks.)

(Pale and wide-eyed, Cisco says solemnly, "I have seen Death.")

"No need to be so cold, Greg," Len replies, "I'm just trying to make sure the customers don't walk out."

"I'm this close to walking out!" Greg says, "You're a fucking joke! Why are you even here?"

("Death, I tell you," Cisco says.)

When Len smiles, Greg finally looks intimidated.

"Well if you're out... _you're out_."

Len holds out his hand.

"Your jacket."

" _What_?!" Greg cries, "You can't just eliminate me! You don't have the power to do that!"

"On the contrary," Len says, "I think you'll find I have all the power tonight. Or did you forget that I'm in charge?"

"Doesn't mean you're Chef Rory!"

Len holds up his other hand. Confused, Greg looks behind him―and gulps when he sees Chef Rory half out of his seat, red-faced and snarling like a bull ready to charge.

"I'm not Mick, that's true," Len says, tearing his attention back, "I'm the one who will actually bother to eliminate you whether you walk out tonight or not. Now," he leans forward, lip curling. " _Give me your jacket_."

When Greg doesn't move, Len rips it off for him.

("I mean, I don't wanna say good riddance," Holly says, "but  _good riddance_.")

"Boy Scout," Len calls, "make sure Greg here exits the building. And Cisco, you'll be on garnishing as well. That means you have two jobs. Make sure you do it right."

"Yes," Cisco squeaks. He clears his throat and replies in a deeper voice, "Yes, sir."

Ray drags a cursing Greg out by the elbow. "I'm not security!"

Len just smirks at him and returns to expediting.

The next dish that comes out is carried by a sweating Cisco.

Len looks at it. Looks at him.

He nods to a server. "Get that out to the diner."

Cisco releases a loud breath and hurries back to his station.

Len tosses Chef Rory the jacket. Chef Rory seems appeased and sits back down.

"Remember, we still gotta get through the rest of the season," he says, "I know it's hard, but y'can't eliminate 'em all at once."

"Mick, it's like you don't know me at all," Len drawls.

Chef Rory starts laughing again.

 

After some more wheedling, this time from Kendra, Len says he'll go easy on the contestants.

Kendra...supposes he does. He did give Rosa two more chances. He informs everyone else that they only have two.

When he holds out his hand, Rosa bows her head and hands over her jacket without a fuss.

"I'm gonna start a collection!" Chef Rory says.

"Happy birthday," Len deadpans.

"Is it his birthday?" Walter asks.

Len raises his eyebrow. "No."

"...oh."

"You have one chance left, Walter. Get back to it."

By the time the entrees are done, the only contestant who still has both chances left is Cisco Ramon.

("I think he's biased," Holly says, "I don't know why, but he definitely is.")

("I've never talked to him in my life?" Cisco says, "I'm not sure how that could be possible. I'm just happy to be surviving right now, to be honest.")

(Len himself rolls his eyes. "It's not my fault he's the only one with ability.")

"Dessert's up," Len says, "get ready."

He recites the first order.

"Sorry, sir, I-I didn't get that," Walter says, "can you repeat it?"

Len Stares.

Walter gulps. "Right. Um. Okay."

Lisa and Kendra snicker.

"Amaya's havin' a night in," Chef Rory says, "She's gonna regret not comin' to watch this."

"Cisco, baby," Lisa says with her poison smile, "what are you doing?"

Cisco squeezes his new band-aid and sprints back to his station. "Sorry! Cut myself." To himself, he mutters, "Like a fucking amateur, way to go Cisco."

"Hurry up, Ramon!" Len says.

"Got it!"

Lisa struts to the other men. They get starry-eyed again.

"Why does this look like a dry lump?" Len asks the next dish.

Walter bites his lip. "It wasn't my fault, sir!"

"Really, now?"

"Yes, sir! It's―your sister is very distracting!" comes out in a rush.

Cisco squeezes his eyes shut for a second. Kendra shakes her head. Chef Rory's cackles reach a new pitch.

Lisa practically skips over with a knife. "Can't work with a pretty girl, then blame a bad job on her?"

She slashes down his front. Everyone cries out―but only Walter's jacket splits open.

"So long, dear," Lisa says.

"Excellent work, sis," Len says.

"Thank you, Lenny."

Walter high-tails it outta there.

Chef Rory gets a text. He snorts. "Snart! Producers say you can't get rid of any more tonight!"

"Since when do you follow rules, Mick?" Len asks.

"I didn't say they were rules."

They share a devious glance.

("Do they, like, get off on breaking the law?" Cisco wonders.)

Still, Len refrains from kicking out anybody else.

He does, however, keep up his Stare.

 

After dinner, the meager number of contestants lines up before Chef Rory, Len, Kendra, and Lisa.

Len tilts his head towards Chef Rory, who automatically does the same. "Here's who you need to eliminate―"

His partner snorts. "Still got the rest of the season, Snart. Can't get rid of anybody else just yet."

Len huffs quietly. "If you insist on disappointed diners, don't let me stand in your way."

Chef Rory crosses his arms, looking like he's on top of the world. "So. Miss me?"

The contestants look at each other.

"Yeah," Natalie says.

Chef Rory barks a laugh. "I thought so." He nods to Len. "Nice job, Snart. You have fun?"

"It was a great time," Len drawls.

"I definitely had fun," Lisa says. She winks at Cisco.

(Cisco has a hand over his heart. He does not look at the camera. He does not say anything.)

"I know I did," says Kendra.

"We might just have to do this again," Chef Rory says. "Don't worry, jackasses―I'm talkin' about the next round of sorry fucks."

Never, in the history of the show, have contestants broken into happy tears so fast.

 

("What did I think of Leonard Rory? Well...I hadn't been expecting _that_ ," Holly says, "I'll say that much.")

("How was he  _worse_ than Chef Rory?!" Natalie cries, "I didn't think that was possible!")

(Cisco is slumped in his chair. "I lived," he says breathlessly, "I survived.")


End file.
